Deathreavers
A mile beneath the surface of Alpha Prime a Mariedian woman holds her arms tightly around her knees, rocking back and forth, trying not to make a sound. Echoing through the maze of tunnels and shafts is the sound of scratching, a horrible sound, all too familiar. They've sent out the rodents, vile little machines, always seeking, always scratching, always gnawing. It’s not so much the threat of the Deathreavers in and of themselves that incites overwhelming fear, it’s what they bring. The Reavers are sent out as scouts, to crawl into the smallest places, climb over and through the roughly built barriers, and find what they seek. When attacked, the Reavers scatter. If even one of them lives to return to the surface, the Mariedians know they’ll have to abandon their hard-earned shelter and so they fight: They fight with everything they have, to pry open the horrible metal shells and gut the Reavers of all of their twisted wires and cold circuits. Although built by Soulborgs using the same technology, it is unknown if Deathreavers are actually sentient machines themselves. They may be only clever computer programming or if the life force of rodents were used in place of the soul of a Mariedian. Deathreavers hold the record as the first small figures ever released, even though mention of small figures in powers goes all the way back to the original master set. Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 1 *Defense: 4 *Points: 40 *Figures Per Squad: 4 Abilities *'Scatter': After a Deathreaver you control rolls defense dice against a normal attack, you may move any 2 Deathreavers you control up to 4 spaces each. Updated: After a Deathreaver you control rolls defense dice against a normal attack from an opponent’s figure, you may move any 2 Deathreavers you control up to 4 spaces each. *'Disengage': Deathreavers are never attacked when leaving an engagement. *'Climb X2': When moving up or down levels of terrain, Deathreavers may double their Height. Behind the Game *'SCATTER: Conditions of attacking figures' Can a Deathreaver attack another friendly Deathreaver to initiate Scatter? No, a Deathreaver cannot attack another friendly Deathreaver. We have made a running change to the card.The updated text for scatter is: **'SCATTER:' After a Deathreaver you control rolls defense dice against a normal attack from an opponent’s figure, you may move any 2 Deathreavers you control up to 4 spaces each. (Hasbro FAQ) *'SCATTER AND GLYPHS:' ''If a Deathreaver is on a glyph but is killed by an attack that triggers a Scatter, is it removed before the Scatter, thus allowing another Deathreaver to take its place on the glyph? '' Yes. Strategy Deathreavers are fast, cheap, slippery, and have a great defense for figures worth 10pts apiece. When using Deathreavers, the general idea is bog down your opponent, either by tying down their figures (engaging them so they can only attack the reavers), or holding a glyph. Then when your opponent wastes the time killing or fighting them, you simply scatter another one onto them, while your extra squads do the dirty work. You can even annoy your opponent making them sit through four 1-die attacks, which is even worse when you succeed in killing a figure. A player's best strategy with Deathreavers is to grab every glyph and engage every figure their opponent intends to use, which can usually be done with 1 Order Marker. Be sure to keep another Deathreaver within scattering range, so that your opponent will have to wait ANOTHER turn before being able to move the engaged figure without fear of the 50/50 wound. Beware Orcs/Ninja/Disengaging figures though, because the rats will have little or no effect on them. At 40 points per squad, you can safely draft 2 squads and still have room for whatever else you intend to draft, feel free to use Otonashi as a filler with them, as their tricky personality and minefield formation, she'll have no trouble flying through the battle to wherever you need her, to do at least 10 points of damage. Since you can move 2 figures per scatter (regardless of whether or not the first one dies), you can essentially make your opponent's situation WORSE when they try to attack one. Just don't expect them to kill figures themselves, a good ranged squad in this case is all you need. Category:Utgar Category:Soulborg Category:Common Squad Category:Thora's Vengeance Category:Valkrill's Gambit